A Kuroshitsuji Carol
by LittleTrishyKitty
Summary: The traditional story with your favourite Kuroshitsuji characters! Will Ciel change his ways after he's visited from the demons of past,present and future? Read to find out!


**Heyyyyyy, this is the reason I've been unable to write That butler a father, that master a son! In the new year I'll write the next chapter. Promise.**

**Hope you enjoy!~**

**LittleKittyTrishy~**

* * *

A Kuroshitsuji Carol

It was a harsh cold December night. Cold winds gripped the land in its freezing hold. Snow covered everything that wasn't kept inside the safe and warm houses of Britain. A full moon reflected its light onto the earth giving everything a ghostly, pale, white light. Such light, that escaped into the windows of one, Phantomhive Mansion. One of the many windows of the mansion belonged to a study, which was currently occupied with one, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel sighed as he just finished the last bit of paperwork for the day. He turned his attention to the cake which his butler had prepared for him, and somehow he had managed to put it off his mind until now. Today's dessert was Christmas pudding. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the dessert remembering the name of it. Christmas. Who needed it? However when he had looked over the Funtom companies profits over the season, they had rocketed, exceeding the previous months' profits. That's what Christmas was, a waste of money. But if he was gaining money, he wouldn't argue.

Finally, Ciel brought the dessert to the centre of the table and began to eat it. Despite having Christmas in the dessert's name, it tasted wonderful. Not that he would tell Sebastian this. He didn't want to give the butler something else to smirk about. If there was one thing he hated more than Christmas it was that smirk. The dessert swiftly disappeared and Ciel waited for Sebastian to come and collect the plate before he would go to retire for the night. He heard a knock at the door. That was quick, he thought. Although it was expected, having a demon as a butler after all. Ciel crossed his legs, waiting for the silent butler to come in. "Enter," he ordered with an authoritative tone.

To Ciel's dismay what he had anticipated, became the complete opposite. With a loud crash, the other servants of the mansion irrupted into the room. "Bocchan!" they shouted in chorus. Ciel mentally prepared himself for the chaos soon to come. "Yes?" he said with a sigh. _What have you, broken, burnt, smashed or completely destroyed now? _He wanted to say as a follow up question. The maid of the house, Mey-Rin, stepped forward. "U-m , w-w-we we-r-re w-o-nder-I i n-n-ng, i-f…" she stammered and poked her fingers together, her glasses hiding her eyes, which were most likely closed from fear. Bardroy the chef stepped forward joining her by her side. "If, sir. Could we possibly, have –" he was cut off by Finnian the gardener, jumping forward and shouting. "Please! Can we have Puru Puru inside!"

Ciel took a moment to allow his head to stop ringing and take the separate sentences, forming them into one. "You want me. To let you. Have Pluto inside the mansion?" An agreeing "ho," came from the back of the room. Ciel tilted his head behind the three to see Tanaka, the house steward, on a cushion, on his knees, sipping his usual Japanese tea. The boy sighed, straightening his posture. "Well, the answer seems obvious." The servants smiled. "No," was the defiant reply. "But-" the three protested, at the same time. "No!" Ciel snapped. He stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, either side of the plate. "Do you not remember what happened last time we let him inside? Or shall I remind you?" Silence. "Looks like I must. Upon the moment Pluto set foot in the mansion, he ran amuck. Which in the process he wrecked half of the mansion! You think I'm going to let that happen again?"

The servants trembled and all hugged each other. Finny even started crying, yet managed to sob out, "b-but it's Christmas!" Ciel leaned forward on the desk giving them a menacing glare. "I don't care if Pluto was on his death bed. He is not being let in. End of discussion. Do you understand?" The servants nodded quickly, "yes…Bocchan…" they muttered sadly and walked out.

When the door was closed Ciel slumped back into his chair, now he really wanted to retire, that had exhausted him. Where was Sebastian? If he had been here sooner, none of this would have happened. Yes. It was all Sebastian's fault. If Sebastian wasn't going to come to him anytime soon, then he would just retire himself. He was old enough to do so. When he stood up again to leave, he heard someone running down the hall to this room, shouting something. Ciel listened and his eyes widened when he realised who it was. But it was too late.

The door burst open for the second time. "Ciiiiiieeeel! ~" _Oh god. _ He sighed. "Yes…Elizabeth? What brings you here so late?" Elizabeth pouted. "How many times must I tell you? It's Lizzy!" Ciel nodded. "What do you want?" Elizabeth ran over and moved the chair so that Ciel was facing him. "I'm having a ball on Christmas day! I'm so excited! Everybody is coming! It's going to be fun and you're invited Ciel!"

Ciel thought about it, the noise, the drunk women and men, the endless flirting and Elizabeth not shutting up for the whole time. Plus, he had more work to do and Christmas was the perfect opportunity to complete it, in peace and quiet. "No." He said sternly, knowing what would come next.

Tears started to run down Elizabeth's cheeks, she cried loudly. "W-why not?" Ciel turned around on the chair so that he was not facing her. "I have too much work Lizzy, I don't have the time."  
"Can't you put it off for one day? It is Christmas!" "The fact it is Christmas is the reason why I'm working." Ciel retorted, trying not to snap. Lizzy's words quickly became not understandable and she ran out the room, the crying echoing down the corridor.

"Agni? Why was Elizabeth crying?" said Soma as he came into Ciel's study. Agni looked back, "perhaps master Ciel said something?" Ciel glared at them both, especially when Soma pointed at him, shouting. "What did you do Ciel to make your fiancée cry?" Ciel walked over, looking up at Soma slightly. "It is none of your concern. Now state your business. Quickly." Soma put his hands on his hips. "Well, we're coming to live with you." Ciel blinked. "Come again?" Soma repeated it. Ciel couldn't believe it. "What?" Agni stepped forward. "He says he wants to live with you. Just until the winter passes." Ciel crossed his arms, "but I gave you somewhere to live!" Soma also crossed his arms. "That's a summer house! It's freezing in there! I've never felt this cold since I came to Britain!" Ciel narrowed his eyes, "you should be grateful that I allow you to stay in the summer house." Soma opened his mouth to argue, but sound came for Agni's lips first. "We shall leave…" Soma's head shot up, "what?" Agni started to take him out of the room. "We'll leave you to your night. Good night." Then all Ciel heard was more shouting and whines.

Without taking any more chances Ciel ran out of the study and down one corridor. He leaned an arm against a wall, catching his breath. He made his way to his bedroom slowly. Surely, Sebastian would be here to attend to him? He opened the door, revealing an unoccupied bedroom. Ciel clenched his hands. Where was he? Ciel went and sat on the bed, noticing his nightgown laid down on the sheets. He had been in the room. Well he didn't need him. Ciel started to get undress, getting annoyed with the bow around his neck. Eventually he threw his clothes onto the floor with frustration, slipped into his nightgown, got into the sheets and closed his eyes.

He slept peacefully until in his sleep he heard a quiet giggle, followed by someone making shushing noises. He ignored it, trying to fall back asleep. "But he's so cute when he's sleeping, I don't want to wake him!" quietly exclaimed a female voice. "If we don't wake him up he'll sleep for the rest of his life," argued a gentle male voice. Ciel sat up and opening his eyes, seeing another set of blue eyes in front of him. The woman sat on the bed had long blonde hair with beauty beyond compare. A man with dark hair, tall and practically an older version of Ciel stood beside her. Ciel pressed his back against the headboard. His parents.

Ciel felt both relief and terror, how could his parents be here right now if they were dead? Rachel Phantomhive smiled, "he still looks so cute Vincent!" Vincent Phantomhive put a hand on her shoulder, "we should explain to him what's going on because otherwise he'll frighten himself to death." Rachel giggled. "Oops! I got too caught away with his cute little face!" Ciel buried his fear and asked. "Why are you here? Aren't…you both dead?" Vincent stepped forward giving a soft smile. "We are. However it looks like some of our parenting has not stayed in your head. You used to look forward to Christmas. But now you are selfish, thinking about only yourself and your work. You neglect your friends and family. No Phantomhive would act like that." Ciel looked down at his lap; he wanted to be as great as his father, not the opposite. Rachel then moved closer to him, "so, to teach you, three demons shall visit you throughout the night. One from the past, present and future, to show the error of your ways." Ciel looked up, "why can't you two show me?" The parents smiled, "where's the fun in that? We'll be watching from a far." Rachel kissed Ciel on the forehead. "Now rest, or you'll never grow taller." As Ciel started to close his eyes the last thing he heard was from his father. "Do not let me down, Ciel."

For what seemed like a lifetime, Ciel awoke this time staring into gold eyes. His memory sparked up, remembering which demon had gold eyes. "Claude!" he shouted. "Get away from my face!" The demon stood up, in his usual butler attire yet with one additional item, a Santa hat. Ciel bolted upright, "why the hat?" Claude gave sign of change in emotion, "because I'm Santa Claude, bocchan." Ciel rolled his eyes. "So, are you one of these demons that are supposed to teach me the error of my ways?" Claude nodded, "I am the demon of Christmas past."

"Yes, so how are you going to show me the error of ways?" Ciel asked. Claude took a step forward, leaning down. "Well there are many ways to teach someone." Ciel glared at him, backing up on the bed. Claude adjusted his glasses, about to lean in further and capture the boy in his web until he heard a shout that was coming closer and closer. "Claaaaaaaauddddddde!" The shout was filled with anger, followed by a loud giggle. "Where are you~? You can't hide from me. "

Claude quickly took Ciel into his arms, carrying him like a Princess. His eyes staring at the door as he leapt and opened the window. "On second thought, this is a better method." Said Claude and he jumped out of the window into the night.

Ciel opened his eyes; he had shut them when Claude had grabbed him. It was all too quick for him. When he opened his eyes, it was still winter, yet not as rough as this winter. The sun shone behind the mansion, laminating it in a soft orange glow. "Where are we Claude?" The demon looked down, jumped from the tree he had been standing on, landing on the fresh snow and started walking towards the mansion. The demon remained silent and entered the mansion. Ciel looked up at the painting that hung at the top of the stairway. It wasn't one he had hung up with himself and his servants; it was the previous one of his deceased parents. Claude continued down the halls until both of them heard a baby's new born cry.

They walked into the room, Ciel's parents both smiling down at a child with blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. Ciel looked up at Claude who was blushing lightly. He snapped and the butler. "Why are you showing me this?" Claude looked down adjusting his glasses with one hand, "I want to see how beautiful bocchan was as a baby." Ciel slapped Claude across the face, "you're meant to be helping, not admiring!" The butler took in the sight of the baby Ciel smiling before walking out of the room and back down to main hall.

The hall was alive with the sounds of barking, laughter and the singing celebration of Elizabeth's fifth birthday. "Sebastian you silly doggy stop it!" shouted the five year old Ciel. Claude looked down at Ciel with a small smirk, "so Sebastian really is your dog." Ciel crossed his arms and continued watching.

Vincent came behind the younger Ciel pushing him forward with a gift for Elizabeth. The younger Ciel tossed and turned while blushing madly. Then after on more toss he fell forward, dropping the present with a shattering cracking noise. The younger Ciel stood up and both he and Elizabeth started crying. Tanaka came over calmly leading Ciel away so that he could calm down, Rachel fussed around with Elizabeth telling her how pretty she was.

Claude and the present day Ciel followed Tanaka to a room where he tried to persuade Ciel to draw or write or make something for her. "Now now young master, she will still love the present because it's still from you." The small Ciel sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "but it's not all prettyful as the other present!" Tanaka came over with an easel and some paints. "Just try bocchan, it will also calm you down." Ciel climbed onto the seat and started painting, the older Ciel watched realising he hadn't painted for years but he couldn't remember why. After a while the younger Ciel had done a simple picture of the mansion's garden. As soon as he put the brush down the door burst open, Elizabeth ran in noticing the painting. "Cieeeeeelllll~ Did you paint that for me? Can I have it?" The younger Ciel shook his head, "no it's mine! I painted it! You can't have it!" The older Ciel covered his ears and closed his eyes, as the younger Elizabeth started crying louder, "I hate you Ciel!" she screamed before running out.

When Ciel opened his eyes he was back in his bedroom, Claude laid him down on the bed towering over him. "So, bocchan your selfish acts continued from then, even though Elizabeth still loves you these actions are not under looked." Ciel looked down, "leave me alone." Claude went to touch the boy's head when Alois came climbing through the window. "Clllauddeee! I found you…with Ciel? Why didn't you tell me you were visiting Ciel!" Claude snapped back to his neutral stance. Alois's eyes narrowed and he walked over to Claude. "I'll have to punish you. Now let's go home. Now." Claude bowed, "yes your highness." Ciel blinked and they were gone and then slowly he fell asleep again.

After another sleep of a lifetime Ciel awoke up to a gentle caress on his cheek. When the hand moved away Ciel sat up, staring at a woman's back. Her hair was a pale violet, going far down her back, the second half of it braided. Dressed in a long blue maid's dress. She turned around, with purple eyes and wearing purple lipstick. The detail that had always caught his attention was the bandage around her left eye. "Hannah…" he muttered and climbed out of bed. Hannah looked at him with a calm gaze. "I am the demon of Christmas present." Ciel nodded. "Show me what you must then," he sighed.

Hannah nodded and started to lead him down the halls of the mansion. Eventually they ended up at the door of the servants' quarters. Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking up Hannah. "This is what you do not see in your present days. Secrets and tragedies are kept behind closed doors." She said and opened the doors. The servants were huddled on the floor shivering, wrapped up in blankets that had various shapes and sizes of holes in them. Ciel's eyes widened, "why didn't they tell me this?"

"Because they fear your reaction." She put simply. Ciel shook his head, "where is Tanaka?" From the left of them footsteps echoed one by one. Ciel turned his head seeing Tanaka with a tray of hot steaming tea. He walked past them and setting the tray down. "T-t-an-a-k-a y-ou didn't h-h-ave t-to d-do t-hat." Mey-rin said with a light smile. Finny took a cup, "if we had puru puru inside, we would all be warm!" Bard also took a cup, "we'll sneak him in!" Tanaka went to speak but then deflated, making the tray fall to floor. Finny quickly caught him, "Tanaka? Are you alright?" Ciel went to take a step forward to help but the doors slammed shut. "Let me in Hannah!" he shouted. Hannah shook her head and picked him up taking him back to the bedroom. "You have one last demon to see." She laid him down on the bed. "Good night."

Hannah went over to the window, climbed through and closed it. Ciel rushed over to the window, reopening it. However instead of seeing the gardens, he saw London. London town. He looked around noticing he had just come out of carriage. Ciel looked around; this had to do with the last demon. While looking Ciel saw a glimpse of red, followed by a flash of a black uniform. He narrowed his eyes and ran after it in the direction he had saw it.

As Ciel ran through the crowd he heard fragments of conversations, they all seemed to be talking about one person, and not in nice manner neither. He kept following the glimpses until he was almost out of breath. He stopped to regain his breath, listening to one conversation. "Did you hear, and all his profits went to the government when he died?" One woman said. "What a waste, however he was a waste of life to be honest." One man said. Ciel wondered who they were talking about but then looked up seeing those red eyes again. Without knowing Ciel had now left the town, he looked up reading the title of the sign above him. Graveyard. Ciel clenched his fists. Why was he here? That was enough. He knew the demon. "Sebastian! This is order. Come here!" Ciel felt a gust of wind rush past him and he looked down at a knelt butler. Sebastian looked up, "my lord?" Ciel glared down at him, "why did you bring me here, it is about the man that has died?" Sebastian stood up smirking. "I am one hell of a future demon that will show you your future." Ciel clenched his hands. Sebastian put a hand on his heart, "as you wish, go to the far most grave and the end of the path and find out, bocchan." Ciel walked past him, following the direction he had gave him, he looked back and Sebastian was gone. He turned about around to the sound of a raven cawing, the raven was sitting and pecking at the grave Sebastian had said. Ciel walked over and knelt down, rubbing the dust away. Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy froze staring at the grave. If he was dead, then had the contract been completed? What had happened to his soul? "Sebastian! Sebastian! Did I get my revenge? Is my soul eaten?" Ciel stood up looking around panicking; the raven flapped its wings and headed towards the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel saw where it was headed and started to run back to carriage. "Fu, fu, fu." A man chuckled by a nearby grave as Ciel ran away. "I wonder if the Earl has learnt his lesson."

When he opened the carriage doors. Ciel was back in his bedroom. He rushed over to the window, pushing it opened. The sun was rising, it was a new day. Christmas Day.

Ciel remembered what he witnessed with the servants and rushed to their quarters, he opened the door, looking round. "Bocchan! Merry Christmas!" they shouted and then froze at what they said. Ciel grinned. "Merry Christmas." The servants smiled back, "um…bocchan…" muttered Finny. Ciel nodded. "Yes you can have Pluto inside, and also take the day off." He turned to Tanaka, "please rest for the day. I want you to get better." He smirked. "That is an order." Finny ran out of the room, "Puru puru! Come in!"

Next Ciel calmly walked over to the phone and called the summer house. "Hello, yes Agni about yesterday, forget what I said and come over, stay as long as you need too." Ciel pulled the phone away for a moment to hear Soma crying in the background giving various sounds of praise and gratefulness. Ciel put the phone down and when he turned around he saw that Cheshire grin. "You're up early today, bocchan. Perhaps Santa visited you in the night?" Ciel rolled his eyes to ignore him. "Quiet. Now help me to get ready for Elizabeth's ball. We must not be late." Sebastian bowed, "as you wish."

The minutes flew by as Ciel got dressed and headed to Elizabeth's ball. Her mansion was lit up like a Christmas tree with decorations covering every inch of space. There was a hushed silence as Ciel walked in, but soon enough a delighted scream broke the silence.

"Ciiiiiieeeel! ~! You cameeee! " She jumped at Ciel and started spinning him round, after a minute of spinning Ciel steadied himself, holding out his hand. "Shall we dance, Lizzy?" Lizzy smiled and took the hand blushing slightly. "Yes…" The two started to dance round the hall, both smiling while the music played. Sebastian watched from the side with a slight frown. He looked up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of mistletoe.

Sebastian shivered when he heard a flamboyant high voice. "Ahhhhh~ Sebas-chan! You waited for me under the mistletoe!" His head whipped round to see that horrid red head. Grell started running down, ready to claim his true love's kiss. Sebastian readied himself to prevent him from doing so; however someone did it for him. One end of a double sided clipper stabbed Grell in the head. Sebastian followed the direction of it with his eyes. "Grell Sutcliffe, you are not meant to be here. No one is scheduled to die here today." Grell rubbed the side of his head. "But Will~!" William adjusted his glasses with the now retracted clipper. "No. Now go or your death scythe will be taken away." Grell pouted heading towards the door. "Until till next time my love~!" William followed Grell with an emotionless expression. Sebastian made sure to move away and watched his master dancing still.

"Christmas is a festive time; its magic only lasts for such little time. But your soul bocchan, is the gift you gave me since the start of our contract. That is the gift I will wait to receive until the end of time."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas! Please review, favourite etc etc~!**


End file.
